pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 44 - An Impossible S-ranked Mission, Journey To Death Valley Desert
A cool breeze swept over a large meadow causing the color array that plastered the landscape to sway back and forth. Ash was entranced by the marvelous beauty of the flowers that were set out in front of him as far as the eye’s could see. However as marvelous as the sight might have been Ash’s mind was truly entranced by Misty as she walked beside him staring out the scenery. He looked over at her and he noticed how beautiful she had become since he had first met her. Though she hadn’t changed much or maybe it was just the fact that he was actually growing up, but it stuck him just how much he hadn’t noticed her looks before. The sun made her peach complexion show more fabulous and her eye’s sparkled like a rare gem as she stared off into the distance. She looked at Ash as he stared at her and a smile came across her face that was followed by a giggled that caused Ash’s heart to skip a beat. “What wrong Ash…is there something on my face?” asked Misty laughed “No…your face is perfect.” smiled Ash “Your so sweet.” smiled Misty Ash’s heart dance as he looked at Misty’s smile, a smile he though was so beautiful that I would light even the darkness of place’s. “Hay Misty can I let me ask you something.” said Ash “Ok.” Misty said in a soft tone. “Well back when we were traveling together in Kanto and Johto…did you ever think that there could be anything between us?” asked Ash as he looked up into the sky. “To be honest Ash I honestly didn’t know. I mean I really did like you back then to, but I thought that because you were so determined to become a stronger trainer that you didn’t like me.” said Misty Ash looked over at her and saw that she was looking down at the ground with her hands clenched behind her back. “Well I guess I was caught up in my training, but now I think I can take more time off. And on top of that I didn’t think that you didn’t like me much back then either.” smiled Ash “I might have picked at you a lot and even though we argued a lot I guess it was the only way I could show my feelings to you. I guess I was scared of being rejected.” replied Misty Ash watched as she reached out and grabbed embraced his hand in her own. Ash never though that he would be able to her hand or touch her soft skin. “I don’t think I would’ve rejected you you even if I tried.” smiled Ash He looked at Misty as she tilted her head a little while smiling and staring at him with her green eye’s. He stared into them as they glisten like a newly polished jewel and he felt himself drawing closer to her. He felt his face begin to get hot as he and Misty’s face began to get closer and closer. No matter how hard he tried to stop and pull himself back it was like he had no control over his body. The next thing he knew his face was several inches away from Misty and his heart skipped several beats. Just as their lips were about to meet their was a powerful explosion that knocked both Ash and Misty to the ground. When Ash came to he found himself on the ground with Misty laid on the ground in front of him unconscious from the mysterious explosion. “Hay Misty wake up…come on…please get up.” panicked Ash as he crawled over to Misty on his knee’s and began to shake her. Ash continued to shake Misty trying to wake her, but no matter how hard he tried she wouldn’t wake up. Now worry quickly set in on Ash as he got to his feet still feeling kinda dazed from the explosion. “What’s going on…what happened?” wondered Ash He looked at were the explosion came from and saw a cloud of dust hang around in the aftermath. He stared into the cloud of dust and two figure appeared in the cloud both of which he couldn’t make out. “Who’s there!” shouted Ash However whatever the figures were they didn’t answer back as they continued to walk toward him. Ash continued to look at the figures when all of a sudden he saw a set of blue and red eye’s begin glowing on the figures. “Show yourselves!” shouted Ash Just then Ash began to hear laughing, both of which seemed to be coming from the figures in the cloud of dust. The sound of the laughing made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and filled him with terror. “This feeling…I’ve never sensed anything like it before. What are they.” thought Ash as he stepped back a little. The sound of the laughing made Ash want to turn tail and run, but he just could leave Misty on the ground. He looked down at her as she was still unconscious on the ground, her hair blowing in the breeze. “I’m not going to just leave her here.” thought Ash to himself. “Well die with her.” said a voice The sound of the voice caused Ash to stumble and fall backward landing beside Misty, he was now sweating with fear. All of a sudden a red light began to flash in the cloud and a sphere of red energy came flying out toward him. Ash quickly threw himself ontop of Misty’s body and braced himself as the attack hit them. ………………….. Just then Ash quickly raised up his heart pounding and he was sweating up a storm. He looked around and noticed that he was laying in a lounge chair in his boxers. He continued to looking around and noticed a lake in front of him with Misty and Sasha both floating on floats on the water surface. “Pika…Pi?” asked Pikachu Ash looked next to him and saw Pikachu sitting in another loung chair beside him looking at him with a sign of worry on his face. “Chu…Pi…Pikachu?” asked Pikachu again with worry clearly in his voice. Ash then remember that earlier today he decided to go with Misty to Sparkling Lake and on the way there they had been joined by Sasha. “I’m fine.” nodded Ash as he wiped the sweat from his forhead. “Chu.” nodded Pikachu and he laid back in the lounge chair. Ash looked out at over the water and was Misty laying in a blue float in a blue piece bikini. He looked as she laid on the float her beautiful peach skin looked perfect at it was be bathed by the rays of the sun. He looked at her orange hair as it hung from the side of the raft into the water and her face as she lay facing up at the sky. Ash laid back in the chair and thought about the dream he just had about he and Misty. He remembered how they walked through the meadow just the two of them and how they talked. “I wonder if she really feels like that about me?” wondered Ash to himself. “Hay Ash.” said a voice Ash looked to his right and their he saw Brock walking toward him. “Hay Brock…what’s up?” asked Ash as he sat up. “Well I came here to retrive you and Misty. Seems Shia has a mission for us.” said Brock “Did she say what it was?” Ash asked he stood up. “Nope…she just asked me to find you to and report to her office.” replied Brock “Oh…ok.” nodded Ash “Hay what’s going on?” asked Misty Ash turned around as Misty and Sasha came running out of the water holding their floats in their arms. “Looks like we got a mission from Shia.” said Ash “Sounds good…it feels like forever since we last went on one.” smiled Misty “All man…now I have to find something else to keep me busy.” smiled Sasha “I’m sorry.” laughed Misty as she grabbed Sasha’s hand. “It’s ok…I’ll find something else to do.” smiled Sasha “Ok.” nodded Misty as she and Sasha hugged. Misty, Ash and Sasha all got dressed before putting their thing away and headed toward the village. When the three of them got into the village they split ways with Sasha and headed toward the Hoshikages mansion. When they finally got to the mansion and up to Shia’s office they found her sitting at her desk with Rodney and Deoku in the room with her. “Ah…Ash, Misty, Brock…I’m glad that your finally here…sorry if I interrupted your break, but I got a mission that I want you all to take.” smiled Shia “It’s fine.” nodded Ash “Yea…to be honest it’s been kinda slow lately.” smiled Misty “Hay, but Timothy’s not back and our squad doesn’t have a leader.” said Brock “That’s where I’ll be stepping in. I’ll be the leader for Team 10 for this mission.” laughed Rodney “Sounds good…So whats' the mission?” Ash asked excitedly “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “Yea I’m like Ash…what’s up.” said Rodney “Have any of you ever heard of the pokémon Sultaranta?” asked Shia “I know about it, but I’ve never actually seen a real one.” said Rodney “What is it?” asked Brock “Let’s see what my pokédex can tell us about it.” said Ash He began pushing some buttons on his pokédex and a few seconds later a image of a light brown 8 legged insect looking pokémon. “Sultaranta the Rock Formation Pokemon…Sultaranta is an ancient pokémon that was said to have been born during the birth of the planet. Many scientist have found that sometime in the ancient past that it battle alongside three other powerful pokémon against Regigigas.” said The pokédex “Cool.” said Ash “Yea there’s a legend on Pern Island. Apparently Sultaranta fought alongside, Soleomoth, Czarzzazin and another unknown pokémon over territory.” explained Rodney “Did it say who won?” asked Brock “No…before the battle was decided both their party’s were put in a deep sleep by an unknown Kamisama Pokémon.” explained Rodney “Cool.” said Misty “So what does this mission have to do with Sultaranta?” asked Rodney Deoku picked up a folder off of Shia’s desk and handed it to Rodney, before he opened it. “You see…the client who requested this mission had heard rumors of a wild Sultaranta being spotted in Death Valley Desert.” explained Deoku “Your kidding….A Sultaranta in Death Valley Desert.” smiled Rodney “Well it’s only rumors, but he wants somebody to investigate it.” nodded Shia as she leaned back in her chair. “I see…sounds fun.’ smiled Rodney as he handed the folder back to Deoku. “Aright bring back some kind of proof if their really is a Sultaranta in that desert.” laughed Deoku “Will a picture work?” asked Rodney “Yes that will do fine.” nodded Shia “What’s Death Valley Desert?” asked Ash “I’ll explain it to you all on the way.” smiled Rodney “Alright…you all be careful. Death Valley Desert can be a dangerous place.” warned Shia “Yes ma’am.” nodded Rodney They all jumped from out of Shia’s window and they followed Rodney up to the roof of the mansion. “So Rodney how are we getting to Death Valley Desert?” asked Misty “Yea, we don’t have any pokémon large enough to carry all of use.” thought Brock “What…do you really think Timothy is the only pokémon with large pokémon like Ragnarok, Articuno or Lugia.” laughed Rodney as he held up a pokéball. All of a sudden out of the pokéball in a flash of red light popped a huge blue bird pokémon. It had a gray underbelly with a star on it’s forehead and under it’s wings, and a gold circle on it’sides and the back of it’s wings. The pokémon made three circles above the mansion before landing on the roof in front of Rodney. “Cool what pokémon is that?” wondered Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “It’s a rare pokémon known as a Galaxywing.” laughed Rodney. The pokémon bent it’s head down toward Rodney as he began to rub its head. “A Galaxywing.” said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. “Galaxywing the Star Shower Pokemon and the evolved form of Meteorwing. Galaxywing’s are powerful pokémon that are connected to the universe in a strange why that scientist still don’t yet understand. It is known however that a when a star burns out and has reached the end of it’s life cycle a Galaxywing pass’s from this world.” said The pokédex They walked up to the towering pokémon as it lowered it’s head toward them as if it were examining them. “Pika…Chu.” waved Pikachu “Gal.” said the pokémon in a soft voice as it licked Pikachu on the cheek. “Let’s get going.” smiled Rodney They all climbed on the pokémon’s back one by one and once they were all aboard the pokémon took to the skis. Ash looked over the side of the pokémon sown at the village as it disappeared in the distance. He continued to look down at the passing land as it disappeared behind them until they were finally over water. “Alright Death Valley Desert here we come. Galaxywing let‘s go.” declared Rodney “Galaxy.” said the pokémon in a high pitched pokémon. With a single flap of its powerful wings the pokémon darted across the ocean’s surface causing the water to separate behind it. To Be Continued………………. Category:Season 3 Content